fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Eddy
Eddy is a greedy and self-absorbed kid from the show Ed, Edd n Eddy, whose main goal in life is to make money through various scams. As a young child, he was bullied mercilessly by his older brother, but due to his brother's popularity in the Cul-De-Sac, he made himself believe that his brother was very cool and a role model (something he later comes to regret and from which he redeems himself during the events of the series' finale movie). Eddy always speaks of his older brother with admiration and a bit of jealousy, even though the behaviors Eddy has learned from and shown toward his brother, while trying to emulate and ultimately surpass his popularity and 'local legend' status, have resulted in Eddy's own unpopularity with the other denizens of the Cul-De-Sac. His veil of unpopularity was lifted during the events of the finale, when Eddy apologizes to everyone after having a realization of his life, and now he and the other Eds are cherished as friends by the other kids. Eddy is a little on the short side, which is referenced throughout the series as a running gag. Despite his low stature, Eddy is very loud and overbearing, leading to some speculation that he may have a "Napoleon" complex. He often tries to trick the kids in the Cul-de-Sac into giving him their money or jawbreakers. He is best friends with Ed and Edd, and is the unofficial leader of the trio. FusionFall Arrival of Planet Fusion Terrafuser Landing When the first Terrafusers are entering the Earth's atmosphere, the three Eds see one pass by their neighborhood. Edd wonders what it could be and Ed opines that it looks like a giant jawbreaker. War Against Fuse The Future In the Future, Eddy is the only character left of the three Eds, and apparently the only character from his series as a whole (due to the absence of the Kankers) to have survived up to after the fall of Tech Square. He can be found at the Cul-de-Sac in Peach Creek Commons. Eddy Money During the war, Eddy sold some x-ray spec's to Urban Ranger Joey for a dollar, but never received his money. He sends the hero to talk to Joey. Joey explains himself and says that a Dire Hydra stole his wallet, so he can't pay back Eddy. Joey has the hero recover his wallet from a Dire Hydra, but it turns out to be empty. He then has the hero give Eddy a sweat sock. Eddy then gives the hero a dollar and a quarter. The hero gives the money to Joey. Ranger Joey keeps the quarter and tells the hero to return the dollar to Eddy. Get the Goods Eddy has the hero deliver some stuff to people around the world. He sends the hero to deliver some spark plugs to Mandark, stating that he needs them for some kind of experiment. The hero returns to Eddy for another pick-up; this time it's to the Candy Pirate, Licorice Lips. The hero delivers some lollipops to him successfully. Finally, Eddy has the hero return one last time for another pick-up. He requests that the hero give a glass of milk to Samurai Jack and explains that it will expire that very day. The hero delivers the milk just in time and Eddy wants the hero to return for a reward, showing that he is at least somewhat grateful and cares that the player has helped him twice. Trailer Trash Recently the monsters in the Park 'n' Flush trailer park appear to be scaring away Eddy's customers. Trying to keep his business going, he requests the help of the hero again. The hero arrives at the trailer park and defeats four Dire Hydras and six Newsprint Ninjas. The hero returns to Eddy for yet another reward. He thanks Edd for building the cardboard castle and since Ed isn't around, he's gonna call the hero if the monsters come back around. The Past In the Past, he is inside the Peach Creek Commons in the cardboard fortress (at the exact same spot he was in the Future), which protects the Cul-de-Sac from Fusion attacks. After the fortress was built, he decided to make himself the king of the Cul-de-Sac. Unlike most of the characters, Eddy isn't very concerned about the Fusion invasion, which he sees as little more than a business opportunity. Eddy acts as a supplier of common household items and weapons to fight Fuse and wants in exchange for his help, we desires cash or items of greater value. Gallery The eds.png|Eddy's original design, along with Edd's and Ed's original designs Ff11b.jpg|Eddy Biography Page Eddy nano.png|Eddy (OG Model) next to his Nano Eds ffworldscollide.PNG|The Eds in Worlds Collide Eddy Fusion.png|Fusion Eddy NanoEddy.png|Eddy's Nano Icon (Retro) NanoEddyOG.png|Eddy's Nano Icon (OG Game) EddyA.png|Message Box Icon 5172.png|Eddy's original in-game model Trivia *It was revealed in the mission Imaginary Reinforcements (Part 2 of 4) that he has a crush on Frankie (just like Mac and Bloo from Foster's). *There was once a glitch with the mission Eddy Money, that left the mission task as "Defeat the Dire Hydras, Wallet: 0/1" even when the player had the wallet. *Fusion Eddy is one of two Fusions that players face three times, the other being Fusion Edd. *He seems to think Mandark is a nerd and that Licorice Lips is a weirdo, though has respect for Samurai Jack. *He doesn't seem very concerned about the disappearances of the other Ed's in the Future. *He was the first original Cosmix Nano you get in the game. *After the Academy Update, he is the second Cosmix Nano, with the first being Alien X. *In the show, his skin tone is pinkish, but in the original game, his skin is almost the same color as Edd's. *On November 22nd 2019, the FusionFall Retro Beta v3.0 Patch was released. In this update, Eddy's model was redone, which made him far more presentable, and gave him new animations that help accentuate his conniving personality. Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy NPCs Category:Humans Category:Nanos Category:NPCs Category:Characters